


Touch

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for a Louis/Richelieu prompt: sensory overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for a prompt almost a year ago and completely forgot to post it there.

Richelieu was starting to feel concerned by what Louis' touch was doing to him. Not that he had never been touched before; her mother tenderly cradled him in the first years of his life, his brothers messed around with him, his sisters hugged him, his mistresses wrapped themselves around him... So really there was no reasonable explanation for the pleasurable electric shocks he felt when the king's hand brushed his cheek, as much as there was no reasonable explanation for his thought process shutting down when Louis kissed him. Thank God the French etiquette spared him many embarrassing moments in public with its 'no contact with royal family members' rule.


End file.
